


nomin au / where jaemin is bored playing league of legends and he meets a boy named jeno

by rosiejaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College Students NCT Dream, Dom Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Sad Na Jaemin, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Na Jaemin, Sub Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiejaem/pseuds/rosiejaem
Summary: it's my first time writing an au !! sorry for my mistakes english isn't my first language :(it's going to be separated in chapters, please support me :( <3
Relationships: JaeMin - Relationship, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

It was another friday night where Jaemin wasn't going out, quite depressing, if someone asked Jaemin, for a boy who had just started college. He was scrolling Twitter’s tl without not really knowing what to do that night.  
Finally he opened League of Legends, like practically every night, and at the same time he took his mobile phone to ask his friends if they were going to play with him.

﹣ Gʀᴏᴜᴘ ᴄʜᴀᴛ﹣

𝐉𝐚𝐞𝐦𝐢𝐧: guys ! Do you want to play lol??  
𝐑𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐮𝐧: No, I’m going out, sorry Nana.  
𝐂𝐡𝐞𝐧𝐥𝐞: I have to study..  
𝐇𝐚𝐞𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧: I already have plans with Mark, sorry !!  
𝐉𝐚𝐞𝐦𝐢𝐧: It’s okay !

He let out a slight sigh and with it he placed the mobile on the desk. “𝐏𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧” he thought.  
It was what he hated most and ironically what he always had to do.

A few minutes later he was already in line for the game, waiting for the game to start."𝐅𝐮𝐜𝐤, 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐩𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭, 𝐥𝐞𝐭’𝐬 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐞 ..." For Jaemin that was the worst, having to play with an unknown person, his biggest fear.

𝐉𝐞𝐧𝐋𝐞𝐞, he noticed the name of who would be her companion in that game, level 80, quite decent he thought. As always Jaemin chose Lux, her favorite character if someone asked him, and her companion Miss Fortune.

In the end they ended up winning the game, which encouraged him a bit, since it was not being one of his best nights, until suddenly he received a friendship request from JenLee. He stared at the screen for a moment wondering whether or not to accept, but finally he did.

﹣ LOL ᴄʜᴀᴛ ﹣

𝐉𝐞𝐧𝐋𝐞𝐞: well played ! Btw thanks for acepting me  
_𝐧𝐚𝐧𝐚: hmm thank you !! well played u too sjdk oh,, thank u for adding me !!  
𝐉𝐞𝐧𝐋𝐞𝐞: hahah wanna play again ?  
_𝐧𝐚𝐧𝐚: yes !!

What he did not expect is that he played with this boy all night and even talked with him on voice chat. "𝐇𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐯𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞." Jaemin thought every time he heard him speak and he couldn't help but to think about how this boy would be in real life, if he would be just as beautiful as his voice. He immediately came out of his thoughts when JenLee caught his attention because he needed his help in the game.


	2. Chapter 2

One week has passed since Jaemin and Jeno started to talk on League of Legends chat. They also started to use voice chat while playing so they became more confident with each other.  
It was another Saturday where they two were playing, as always they played togheter on the bottom line.   
“𝐍𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲, 𝐉𝐚𝐞𝐦” Jeno said to Jaemin, really exited but he didn’t stop there, he continue on talking. “𝐈’𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞… 𝐖𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧’𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐛𝐮𝐭… 𝐂𝐚𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐧𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐨 𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞…?”   
Just as soon as Jeno finished talking Jaemin said a “𝐘𝐞𝐬” really loud, that made Jeno to chuckle a little. “𝐈 𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭, 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐨𝐧 !!” 

So that’s how they started talking on Whatsapp, they talked so much and so frequently that even Jaemin’s friends Chenle, Haechan and Renjun always told Jaemin to leave the phone for a couple of minutes while being with them.

But not everything on Jaemin’s life was playing LOL, he was also in college and that week he had an important essay to submit, but he was feeling very sad because he didn’t know what to write about.  
Suddenly like if Jeno was reading Jaemin’s mind, he texted him.

𝐉𝐞𝐧𝐨: Jaem, how are you?  
𝐉𝐚𝐞𝐦𝐢𝐧: honestly… i’m feeling very bad right now  
𝐉𝐞𝐧𝐨: What’s happening? Do you want me to call you?  
𝐉𝐚𝐞𝐦𝐢𝐧: yes please…

And like Jeno said, he called him “𝐉𝐚𝐞, 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭’𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧?” he asked with a very soft voice “𝐈𝐭’𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐮𝐛𝐦𝐢𝐭 𝐚 𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐤 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧’𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭… 𝐈’𝐦 𝐬𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐉𝐞𝐧...”   
In the end Jeno helped Jaemin choose a topic and also he stayed with him the rest of the night helping him wrtting it. “𝐎𝐡 𝐦𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐝 𝐉𝐞𝐧𝐨 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧’𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐝𝐨 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮...” Jeno laughed a little “𝐈𝐭’𝐬 𝐨𝐤𝐚𝐲 𝐉𝐚𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮” Jaemin couldn’t help but to blush with that comment, he thanked that Jeno wasn’t seeing him right now. “𝐉𝐚𝐞 𝐈’𝐦 𝐚𝐥𝐬𝐨 𝐰𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠… 𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐠𝐞 𝐝𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐨?” “𝐇𝐦𝐦 𝐈 𝐠𝐨 𝐭𝐨 𝐍𝐂𝐓 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐠𝐞… 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮…?” “𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤 𝐉𝐚𝐞 𝐰𝐞 𝐠𝐨 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐠𝐞 !! 𝐎𝐡 𝐦𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐝 𝐈 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐰” They both laughed about it “𝐉𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐞𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 !!” Jaemin said almost shouting it “𝐘𝐞𝐬 𝐲𝐞𝐬, 𝐰𝐞 𝐦𝐮𝐬𝐭!!”  
Jaemin started to feel all sleppy because all the work he had done that day, so he yawned “𝐉𝐚𝐞 𝐠𝐨 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩, 𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐞” Jaemin blushed again with that nickname, it was the first time Jeno called him that and it wasn’t uncomfortable at all, he even like it. “𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨𝐨, 𝐍𝐨𝐧𝐨, 𝐠𝐨 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐨𝐫 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐝, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐥𝐬𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞” “𝐍𝐨𝐧𝐨? 𝐈 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭… 𝐘𝐞𝐞𝐞𝐬 𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐞 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐠𝐨 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐝𝐨𝐧’𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐤 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐈 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐝𝐨 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮” 

With that they both said good night to each other and hanged up their phones, going both really happy and full of love.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a normal school day for Jaemin if it wasn't for the fact that he was anxious for seeing Jeno since they both went to the same school after all this time.

With heavy eyes, Jaemin turned off the alarm on the third time it started to ring, and he walked straight to the shower, trying to really wake up and start the day.

Once he walked out of the shower he realized that he was being late for his first class, as always. _**"Fuck"**_ he thought to himself at the same time he was dressing up as fast as he could.

Without even having lunch he went out of the appartament running the stairs down, trying to catch the bus.

He was with his earphones on while he was looking outside the window, so he didn’t notice the boy who sat on his right side.

This boy tapped Jaemin’s shoulder various times, trying to bring his atention to him. So he turned to his right really fast and kinda scared because he didn’t expected anybody.

_**“Oh my god Jeno, you almost killed me, you scared me!”**_ Jaemin said almost screaming because he was still trying to recover from the scare.

**_“Hahaha, I’m so sorry, I didn’t meant to scare you. You were in your world so you didn’t notice me coming to your side.”_** Jeno laughed as his eyes were almost closed, Jaemin thought that this was really cute.

**_“No it’s okay, I’m still sleppy. I almost didn’t make it this morning, I had to sacrifice my breakfast just to catch this bus.”_ **Jaemin said fake crying and he touched his belly making his lips a little pouty.

**_“What ? You didn’t have breakfast this morning ? Let’s go to the cafeteria once we get to school.”_ **

**_“No, I will be late for class...”_** He said still with his pouty lips.

**_“I’m not letting you go to class without eating something, sorry there is no other choice.”_ **Jeno said somehow serious, and Jaemin didn’t said anything just nodded with a little smile.

He offered one of his earphones, Jeno put it on his left ear, and they stayed like that listening to music while they were looking out the window, waiting to arrive to the school.

Once they arrived to school, Jeno took Jaemin by the hand so he couldn’t escape and went straight to the cafeteria.

**_“So tell me what do you wanna eat? “_** He then asked looking straight to Jaemin’s eyes, and this made him a little shy, so he looked down. **_“Actually I didn’t bring much money, so I guess I just get a coffee.”_** Jeno listened to him without looking away. **_“I’m paying, you don’t have to worry about that. What do you want ?”_** Jaemin looked up just to see Jeno looking at him, and this made him shy again and asked for his breakfast with a low voice, and Jeno just smiled at him nodding at everything Jaemin said, going to get the food.

Jaemin was a little confused for everything that was happening right now, this morning was being unsual. He tapped his checks to see if he wasn’t sleeping and this was all a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

After having lunch with Jeno they said goodbye to each other, heading to their classes. Inside of his head Jaemin was still blaming himself for not waking up earlier and for missing his first class, but to be honest this was something very normal in himm he had the habit to be late to everything, even if he didn’t want to be.

Jaemin was studying for being a teacher, he was in his third year almost finishing it. He always loved being around children, and taking care of them. As some might say, he was one more.

During his class he didn’t really pay atention to anything, he was just zooming out watching outside the window with toughts of Jeno only. He was really curious about everything of him, during the breakfast they didn’t really talked about him, he only asked Jaemin questions and made sure he was okay. He was somehow fascinated with him, Jeno was kinda different in person as he was online.

The classes finished and he slowy packed his things, hoping he could see Jeno again but there was no sight of him anywhere, so he went to catch the bus back home, sitting on the same spot.

He spent all day watching netflix and hoping that maybe Jeno would talk to him, but it didn’t happen. After watching the last film he decided to play some games on league of legends, so he opened it.

But he saw something that made him feel something inside of him, it wasn’t anger but he was kinda disappointed that Jeno was online and didn’t talk to him in all evening, so he decided that he was going to talk to him first.

_𝐧𝐚𝐧𝐚: _hey jeno_

 **JenLee:** _nana ! Are you okay?_

Jaemin doubted if he was going to tell him, to be honest he hadn’t any right to be mad at him, he even pay his breakfast, but he hoped that maybe he wanted to talk with him as much as he wanted it.

**_nana** : _it’s just that… you didn’t talked to me.._

 **JenLee** : _ooh is that ? i’m so sorry nana, babe, i was doing my homework. i’m really sorry, baby_

Jaemin let a shy smile in his face as he was reading the last sentence.

**_nana:** _it’s okay nono, i’m just… insecure i think..? i don’t want you to get bored of me.._

 **JenLee:** _nana… i would never be bored of you, remeber that please._

 **_nana:** _okay nono…_

 **JenLee:** _do you want to play ?_

So they played many times until it was really late but Jaemin didn’t want Jeno to go yet, infact he wanted to be with him, even tought they knew each other for a really short amount of time he was getting really atached to the boy.

He reached the phone and messaged him.

**Jaemin** : _nono, can I call you ?_

 **Jeno** : _of course nana. it’s everything alright ?_

 **Jaemin** : _yes it is, it’s just i want to sleep listening to you_

And without saying anything Jeno called him. **“What does my baby wants me to tell him?”** Jaemin let a small laugh **“I want you to tell me a story...” “A story ? Hmm, let me think. Get yourself comfortable while I think”** So Jaemin entered into the bed, as he was getting ready to go to sleep **“I’m ready Nono!” “Okay, hmm, there was a time a little prince who lived in a tower and he was really bored, like really really bored so he played videogames, and in one of this times playing he met a very very handsome boy and they fall in love with each other and he saved him from the tower.”** Jaemin was laughing as he listened to Jeno telling the story because he was making references to them, and his heart made a thing when he said they fall in love with each other, internally he thanked that he couldn’t see him because he had his face really red. **“I loved it Nono, I really loved it. I hope that they can be happy forever.” “I bet they will. Now Nana, go to sleep, it’s late.” “Okay Nono, but don’t hung up...” “I won’t.”**

And he didn’t and slept together in the phone call.


	5. Chapter 5

this update is only to tell u guys that i'm trying to do the social media au of this fanfic, if you want to check it out it is here

<https://twitter.com/rosiesofrose>

it's my first time doing something like this so I will appreciate if you can read it and tell me what do you think, and also if you have some suggestions :(

thank you guys so much for all the kind words, I really was not planning on keeping up with this au because i had 0 motivation and i really thought my idea sucked but you guys had cheered me up and i'm really really happy about it it :( i love you all ❤︎ 


End file.
